Di algo
by Mimiti23
Summary: Song-fic situado luego de la muerte de Mirai. ¡Spolier! ¡Lean bajo su conciencia!


Holaa... me disculpo por no subir capítulos en "Amor minino" pero la inspiración me abandono completamente T.T

Así que acepto sugerencias o lo que sea jaja (es enserio)

Bueno este es un pequeño Song-Fic, se me ocurrió cuando vi DE NUEVO el final de Kyoukai no kanata. Que lo disfruten.

**Advertencia**; posible, muy posible spolier del final para los que no vieron el anime. Si no lo viste, no lo leas. no me hago de responsable.

* * *

><p>Despertó en medio de lo que parecía una plaza, miro a los costados aun tirado en el suelo… Era la misma plaza donde había hablado con Izumi Nase antes de…<p>

Antes de…

Sin poder evitarlo su vista se nublo.

_**La había perdido.**_

**Había perdido a Kuriyama-san…**

Se sentó despacio, el cuerpo se le recuperaba de a poco podía sentirlo. Su vista estaba fija en algún punto frente a él…

_¡Estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido!_

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir…

_¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

Su sonrisa… sus lágrimas… sus gafas… todo estaba grabado en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Akihito!-ni siquiera volteo al escuchar la voz de Mitsuki-¡Akihito!-la escucho más cerca pero de todos modos todo parecía estar flotando a su alrededor.<p>

-¡Akihito!-la voz de Hiromi le hizo voltear levemente el rostro. Las lágrimas se habían detenido pero su mirada de no ser de color café, se habría visto negra-¿Dónde está…?

Sin siquiera mencionarla, las lágrimas volvieron a surgir acompañadas de fuertes sollozos, y escondió su rostro en sus brazos. Los demás se miraron entre sí; no se habían equivocado. Ai se aferro a Ayaka, llorando en silencio siendo acompañada por la mayor. Shizuku y Sakura, apretaron los puños conteniendo las lágrimas y los hermanos se quedaron mirando con tristeza al chico rubio que lloraba como un niño en el suelo.

Hiromi intento acercarse, pero el rubio se movió y se levantó despacio. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga del maltrecho traje azul, aun con la mano hecha un puño. Comenzó a caminar ignorando a todos a su alrededor, y estos lo miraron al pasar a un lado de ellos y salir del parque. Miraron a los hermanos Nase interrogando que hacer, pero el mayor negó… debían dejarlo solo por ahora.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be the one, if you want me to.<em>

* * *

><p>Caminó por las calles a esas horas desoladas. Todo en orden, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si la guerra que había batallado hacia unas horas o minutos, no hubiera sucedido. ¿Esto era lo que buscaban no? ¿El sacrificio de Kuriyama era para… esto… no? ¿Había sido para él... no?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Anywhere, I would've followed you.<em>

* * *

><p>Sus pies lo dirigían con vida propia. No había mirado el camino en ningún momento. Su mente lo llevaba a <em>ella.<em>

_¡Sempai!_

Su voz.

_¡Eso es desagradable!_

Sus gestos.

Todo.

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<em>

* * *

><p>Se vio en frente de la puerta del departamento de la peli rosa. Toco un par de veces… y espero… y volvió a golpear.<p>

-Abre..-murmuro entre dientes, y volvió a tocar pero con más fuerzas-…Que abras…-levanto la vista inundada de lágrimas-¡Que abras Kuriyama! ¡Esto es desagradable!-le grito a la nada dejado el puño apoyado en la puerta-Es desagradable...-se apoyo en esta mirando el cielo estrellado, que de cierta manera lo sentía como una burla.

* * *

><p><em>And I am feeling so small. <em>  
><em>It was over my head <em>  
><em>I know nothing at all.<em>

* * *

><p>Movió sus pies a conciencia hacía su hogar, rió amargamente por lo que pensó.<p>

-Ya no es nada...-siguió su camino entre el sonido de las cigarras y la leve brisa, que no sentía.

Llego al lugar abriendo sin llamarle la atención el que la puerta estuviera abierta. El lugar estaba en penumbras, el sonido del goteo del lavado era lo único que se escuchaba. El celular se encontraba sobre la cama, la ventana abierta dejando a la luna ver dentro del cuarto. Miró a un a un costado observando el objeto. Su mirada carecía de brillo, y si no fuera por el movimiento de su mano al tomar el teléfono, diría que su cuerpo estaba vació.

* * *

><p><em>And I will stumble and fall. <em>  
><em>I'm still learning to love<em>  
><em>Just starting to crawl. <em>

* * *

><p>Miro la pantalla por un momento y busco entre sus contactos uno en especial. Una vez lo encontró, presionó la tecla "Llamar" y lo puso en su oreja. Uno... Dos... Tres pitidos. El desvió típico cuando el número ya no existe no tardo en sonar. Volvió a mirar el móvil... <em>"Kuriyama Mirai" <em>

-¿Quien te dijo que yo quería esto?-pregunto al nombre que aparecía en el celular-¿Como debo tomar esto?-dejo caer el teléfono y tapo su rostro con la mano. Porque en la otra no había desecho el puño.

Miro hacía la ventana, viendo como la luna salia de entre las nubes.

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you. <em>  
><em>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. <em>

_Anywhere, I would've followed you. _  
><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Quien dijo que podía o quería seguir sin ti Kuriyama?-dijo al cielo soltando más lágrimas-¡¿Quien?!-grito poniéndose de pie y acercarse a la ventana-¡¿Qué hago ahora Kuriyama Mirai?<p>

Respiro un poco para calmar un poco su respiración, viro la mirada a su mano y deciso el puño, mostrando a la noche el reluciente anillo dorado perteneciente a la guerrera espiritual.

-¿Que are ahora Kuriyama-san?-el anillo brillo con la luz lunar-Es desagradable...-dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios-... enamorar a alguien y después irte...

* * *

><p><em>And I will swallow my pride. <em>  
><em>You're the one that I love <em>  
><em>And I'm saying goodbye<em>.

* * *

><p>Estuvo unas horas mas parado allí en la ventana mirando la noche. Sin pensar. Sin sentir. Solo observar la oscuridad nocturna dejando que su corazón se calmara un poco. Su mano aun albergaba al reluciente anillo envolviéndolo en un puño.<p>

-Tengo tus gafas Kuriyama-san...-dijo volviéndose hacía la cama-Te dije cuanto me gustan...-dejo la sortija a un lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejo caer la ultima lágrima de la noche...

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you. <em>  
><em>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. <em>  
><em>And anywhere, I would have followed you. <em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you. <em>

* * *

><p>Miro el anillo, y alcanzo a ver como un brillo lo surcaba por completo, y por un momento removió el rostro de la chica de la sangre maldita. Su sonrisa y su voz cuando lo recibía en las mañanas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you. <em>

* * *

><p><em>¡Sempai!<em>

Cerro los ojos dejando la victoria al cansancio. Y, en medio de su dormitar antes de quedarse dormido, escucho la frase que se negó a escuchar y que no pudo contestar...

_¡Estoy muy feliz de haberme enamorado de usted!_

_-_Yo tambien lo estoy Kuriyama-san...

**_Say something..._**

* * *

><p>Woooow! :0 Casi llore mientras lo escribía.<p>

Dejen sus comentarios :D :D Y la canción es "Say Something" de Christina Aguilera y Great Big Word

Nos leemos pronto! (O.-)7


End file.
